2014.04.14 - Disir Despair
It is early Sunday evening in the area of New York city known as SOHO, and the area is fairly quiet for the time of day. Next to no one is around and on the top of a random building someone has set up for a fairly complex bit of magic. Wiccan of the Young Allies sent out a message to almost everyone on the team telling them he was going to try something and not to let Axiom know about it...and if possible keep him away from SOHO. On top of the bulding that Wiccan has taken up residence on there is a large chalk circle and a sword floating in the center of it with candles, incense, and a number of other things surrounding the circle. "Ok, the stars are almost right. I really hope this works otherwise..." Wiccan shakes his head and steels himself against the thought that Sif and Thor are really lost forever. "Aperite portas ut monstres iter ad astra deperditi!" He manages a...passible try at Latin, and would have gone with English if the spell he found that is supposed to make it possible to find the lost and missing even across other demensions even looked like he might have been allowed for him to make the translation. As Wiccan chants the spell the sword he laid in the center of the circle starts to float upwards hovering in mid air and a virtual hole in reality starts to appear behind it. Inside the hole there is nothing, darness mist and a faint howling of wind. For anyone with the slightest bit of mystic sense the instant the spell is cast it is like a flair gun set off on a jet black night. Something is going on and...some of the power leaking through does not feel right at all. Over the YAL comsystem a single message goes out, "Um...anyone hear me ignore the last message I sent out I think I made..." And then static. Billy trying something was, in Teddy's phrasebook, translated to 'I'm going to get into trouble, don't tell Eddie.' So the moment he got the message, the green (not so)mean teen took to the air to keep an eye out for any supernatural signs, or Stay Puft Marshmallow Men walking down the street. Just in case. He loved Billy, which is why he didn't lie to himself about the fact that the guy he loved seemed to be a cosmic magnet for trouble. "Wiccan? Wiccan, are you there, over?" Hulkling frowns after the static. Damn. SOHO it was. "Young Allies, convene in SOHO," Hulkling says over the comsystem, "Wiccan's in trouble." He aligns his body into a dive and lets loose, trying to gain momentum from a dive so that he can fly at top speed towards where his love may or may not be getting into trouble. Eddie didn't get the initial message of course. No, he was unaware of it and had gone out to get something for Fox. When the second call from Billy went out, Axiom noticed alright. And he immediately went a bit pale. He was sending a message to Fox to let him know what's going on when Hulkling gave his call and started moving. Ducking into an alley, he's not wearing his backpack...but he does take something out of his pocket and starts chanting quietly to himself. One small flash of light later and the costumed and armored Axiom is making his way towards SoHo. "I'm on m-my way," Axiom speaks over the comsystem, taking the tunnels and alleys to get there faster. It'd been a slow night and while Zack had been supposed to be meditating to center himself, the reality was that he was sitting on a roof scanning for mystical weirdness when the flair goes off. Within moments, he was dressed for battle, sword at his side, sonic screwdriver in hand, and various implements tucked into the sleeves. The dark haired youth is then opening a portal of his own to the place that he detected the source of the weirdness. "Who did what?" He asks upon arriving at the spot of the weirdness, stumbling from a swirling vortex of blue. His landings are a still not the smoothest. Least he's not tumbling out of his portals any more. Wiccan is not getting into trouble, he is in trouble already...pretty deep trouble in fact. By the time Hulkling, or anyone else, manages to get even close enough to see the portal Wiccan opened on accident the teenaged mage is already out cold, but not laying on the roof top instead floating above it limply held up by smokey dark coils of black mist. When Zack arrives on scene and asks his question he gets an answer, but possibly not from where he expects it to come. "The lost are found, the sword of our prey shall be our key." It is a woman's voice soft and seductive while at the same time being cold and raspy form disuse. The portal seems to shift slightly, widening as a pair of women step out of it dressed in armor that Axiom at the very least will find very familier. The Valkyrie, and with the way that they are dressed there is little change that they are anything else, have pale white skin that has a slight unhealthy greenish yellow tint, and carry arms and armor that is made of jet black material instead of gold and silver. Shortly after the first two step throlugh a third one appears riding a black winged horse with glowing red eyes. "Foolish mortal stinks of God flesh. We shall feed on all who stand before us." A loud -thud- as Hulkling lands with all of his bulk upon the rooftop, his face has morphed into a fearsome sight, with fangs and armored scales that go down his neck and onto his shoulders. His hands seem to have grown as well, sporting some mean claws. "No, you're going to go back into your portal and leave him alone, or I'm going to have to tear the wings off your My Little Pony and feed it to you." Don't touch Billy. Or, rather, touch Billy, but don't expect his boyfriend to be nice to you after that. Lacking wings and teleportation powers, Axiom's the last one on scene. He's got to take the stairs. When he gets to the roof and tumbles through the roof access door, Axiom needs a moment to catch his breath. Taking in the sight of everything happening, his eyes go wide. "You...." he points to the sickly looking Valkyrie. "Who are y-you?" he says, glancing quickly at Wiccan and Hulkling and then at Zack before turning attention back to the ladies. "Ok. Ok. So you're like Hel's Valkyries then? I am going to be really nice and give the option. Turn around. Turn around right now and we'll pretend this never happened." Zack says pointing with his sonic screwdriver to the portal. "If you don't go back... We'll have to fight you and that won't end well." Zack says looking at the Valyries and standing up straight as he can, blue eyes can see just how powerful they are in comparison."No one is eating anyone today though." The lead Valkyrie of the Damned growls at Hulkling as he lands before laughing at him for his reaction. "You think we fear you little troll. Has Bor's touch weakened so that you think you can stand against us?" All three of the warrior women laugh at the very idea while the two on foot start to spread out gribbing spears. At Axiom's appearance the woman nearest to him suddenly drops to a fighting stance with spear pointed at him actaully hissing at him and showing...are those fangs? "You, you smell even more of God flesh than the little mortal. Do you truely wish to know who we are? Even though the name will freeze your spine with fear mortal?" The third on levels her spear at Zack as he speaks. "The smallest hero speaks so largely. Would he do so if he knew even Hel quakes in fear of us? You think we can be cowed so easily, or beaten by the likes of you? Best hurry if you think you can stop what has begun, our sisters draw near. Come if you think you are match enough for the Disir." Genre-savvy Teddy allows the women their gloating. Monologuing is an exploitable flaw, after all. Especially when a young man packed with muscles and with fists larger than his head is in position to deck the faithful steed upon which the horrible hag was mounted. This is precisely what Hulkling does, swinging his fist with all of the strength that his alien (shhhh) inheritance allows him. The sudden fighting stance makes Axiom tense and he scowls a little. "Uhh, yeah. Sorry about the smell, kinda h-happens when you get dragged to crazy dimensional planes. And n-no offense but I've fought things a lot scarier than you so tell me who you are and step away from my friend," he says simply. He recognizes the armor but these ladies don't seem like Valkryies. He winces when he sees Hulkling swinging his fist, taking his staff off his belt. "Oh look! Someone notices I'm small. Wow! You ladies are really quite observant. Did you know my eyes are blue too?" Zack asks smirking, apparently the dismissal of him is enough to rankle the British lad a little bit. "Don't apologize to them. They're just another bunch of want to be Valkyries that went and got themselves cursed and banished." He says waving a hand. His blue eyes focus hard,"Go back now. I may not be able to take you women in a fight physically, but that doesn't stop me from sending you to somewhere highly HIGHLY unpleasant." Monologuing the women might be, or triloguing maybe since all three are speaking, but they are warriors trained by the All Father's Father still. As soon as Hulkling starts to approach the one on horse back she pulls a sword and is ready to defend herself...too bad all those thousends of years cast out into the void between worlds means she is nowhere near as genre savy as the Green Teen and has never once had a chance to watch the movie classic Blazing Sadles. There is a second of absolute shock on her face as teh Disir realizes too late that the first attack is aimed at her horse instead of her but is unable to do anything in time to keep the creature from getting knocked cold and her from bieng dismounted. "Take your friend, it is not we that hold his form. It is not where you have been we smell child, you hold the stink of Bor's seed apon you. Maybe we will keep you alive so that we can kill you in front of our once King." The woman just grins a little at being told that Axiom has fought scarrier things because as far as she is concerned what can be scarrier than things cursed to eat Gods? As her leader's horse goes down there is a gorwl of anger and a sudden stab and swipe with the spear aimed first to spear Axiom, and if that misses slash towards whereever he dodged. The third woman, she just attacks straight away with a downwards slash with her spear followed by a quick jab. "Empty threats child." Wiccan though...he does nothing but float there in air held up by the black coils, which seem to be running from him to the portal that the Disir stepped out of. Also, if anyone looks, while he is out cold Wiccan's eyes are still open...and glowing. "Someone get him disconnected from that portal!" The Green Teen shouts, having noticed what was going on with Billy. His next step? Well, considering he is strong enough to pick up a fully loaded semi, reaching out to pick up a horse isn't going to be that much of an issue. Nor is it going to be using that same horse as an equine club with which to bash the fallen spectral woman, if he can do it. "I'll keep them occupied!" Axiom frowns when he hears from Zack. "Well I d-don't know if they're the only ones that smell it," he remarks. Yes, he's actually being serious. "If you aren't doing it then who is?" he asks, starting to move towards Billy while keeping his eyes on the disir. "Pretty sure Odin won't care at all if y-y-you kill me," he says. And then he's getting attacked. Axiom jumps, evading the first strike and using his staff to parry the second. "I'll try," he calls to Hulkling, plotting out his next move. "The Light brings forth life, that life springs forth from the earth and breathes in new life through the air, plunging into the waters to test their metal and then fire to cleanse themselves so they return to the light. This cycle binding the unending shadow within itself. Surround me now and shield me from harm." Zack chants planting his rapier into the ground, creating a barrier in dome around himself. "Now... Let's see...." The winged black horse is easy for Hulkling to lift, if a little unweidly to use as a club, unfortunetly for him the Disir are very nimble warriors trained in fighting large monsters that tend to use trees like Hulkling is using the horse. Once said horse is off of her that frees the Disir that was riding it enough that she bounces to her feet, and does a quick jump flip to go over Hulkling and try to land behind him. "Odin? Has he taken his father's crown? So we missed him spilling his father's blood?" The Disir shows some disapointment having wished to be there when Bor died and assuming of course the only way he would give up his throne is to be killed by his own son. Disapointment or not she does not slow in her attack, changing tactics only slightly to try and disarm Axiom. The third Disir slams her spear into the barrier Zack puts up only just to slow to get past it with enough strength to rupture steel or shift 25 tons of weight. "Pretty spells will not protect you." She hisses at him before moving forwards and slamming a shield into the barrier at her full strength again and again aiming to see it crack. Hulkling narrows his eyes and turns around- they were nimble ones. He couldn't be as fast as them, but he hoped he didn't have to be. Decreasing his size, he increases his density, hopefully enough to resist whatever strikes they get on him as he turns on her to face her. "I r-really have no idea how or when Odin t-took the throne. And r-right now it's really not important," Axiom replies. "Bor w-was the one that banished you?" he asks, scowling. He's getting more and more annoyed with Asgardian kings lately. He dodges a bit more before getting an idea. His eyes light up bright blue as he reaches out to boost Wiccan. As his staff is finally knocked out of his hands and into the air, he mimics his friend too. One might note that the transformation is a lot faster and smoother than normal. "Bindher, bindher, bindher, bindher!" he chants a spell quickly, trying to bind his opponent so he can focus on Billy. "It's not just pretty." Zack says smiling a bit at the Disir, as his shield flexes a little with the force of the blow but doesn't break. "I developed that spell for the sole purpose of withstanding very strong physical attacks." He says casually. Of course in his head he's counting the number of strikes. "Guys... If you could distract her... I'm going to try something but it's going to take all my focus." He says outloud. It is a good thing that Hulkling prepaired himself when he did, a few seconds later and the black sword weilded by the once Valkyrie would have sliced through his flesh as it is, even hardening his skin as best he can there is likely to be a heck of a bruise. Axiom's choice in mimicing Wiccan has a greater effect than he he would have expected. As soon as his powers come into play there is a roar like a massive beast bellowing in pain and rage and the black smoke around Wiccan drops him. The black smoke retreats quickly, but not towards the portal instead it goes the other direction off the edge of the building and into the night. The leader of the group is about to answer Axiom when his magic goes off suddenly binding her in glowing gold chains wrappign her up barly able to move and even covering her mouth. While she does go down, it is obvious that that state will not be for long as the links in the magic chains are already starting to bend and buckle. The third Disir continues to slam her shield into the dome of Zack's force field again and again with her shield and is starting to foam at the mouth just a little. Billy, for his part, now that he has been dropped is starting to come around. All he can do for now though is lay there, and moan faintly before weakly trying to rasp out, "the...sw..sword...the sword..." Hulkling narrows his eyes and feels the burnt of the blow, letting out a cry of pain. But he doesn't retaliate- he hears Zack's plea and Billy's instruction, and he leaps towards the sword, trying to reach it before anyone else does. Axiom frowns slightly. "S-sorry. I'll come back in a second and we c-can talk about this stupid banishment and c-curse thing," he babbles quickly, levitating up quickly to catch his staff so it doesn't hit him in the head. The roar gets Axiom staring slightly but he shakes it off. It's more important to worry about Billy. He turns in time to see Teddy diving and glances at the two remaining disir. Zack's instruction gets a nod and Axiom takes a breath. "Throwheratheotherone, Throwheratheotherone, Throwheratheotherone, Throwheratheotherone!" more chanting as he tries to cast a spell to throw the disir attacking Zack at the one that attacked Teddy. Kneeling down upon the ground before his rapier, Zack begins to chant softly under his breath. The spell is not a quick one but sigils are appearing on the ground around him, forming a circle about him. It's going to take him several minutes to get the spell fully setup judging from the speed the sigils are appearing. His eyes close so that he can shutout anything other than concentrating on the spell that he is casting. The Disir attacking Hulkling goes to swing again barly missing him as he takes off for the sword floating in the chalk. "How are you doing this, how do you sap our strength, out power!" She demands while starting to chase after Hulkling. She does not get far though as the other Disir slaming her shield into Zack's forcefield gets ripped off her feet and thrown into her. "Doors...not ment...for you." Billy manages to wheeze out while trying to leverage himself up. "One way..." Zack's spell is actaully going faster than it should, magic built up int he area feeding into it but, it may end up being not neccisary. Why? Because Hulkling has managed to make it to the sword. Up close the sword floating in the circle is Sif's, being used as a focus for a spell ment to try and find her instead something in the spell went wrong and opened a doorway elsewhere. There is a barrier that follows along hte chalk circle just faintly visable to the naked eye that would give a massive shock to anyone with magic trying to pass through it but Hulkling will feel just a slight tingle of electricity as he does so. As soon as the sword is pulled out of the circle there is a change, the faint whistling of winds behind the portal changes, and becomes a roar. Everything near to the portal starts being sucked back into it, like the inevitable pull of a black hole. It is far stronger on the Disir and the one winged horse that came through than on other people but there is still pull enough to start Wiccan sliding towads the portal. Teddy shrinks even further in size, augmenting his density as much as he can. Although slow, it is for one specific purpose: to be as hard to move as possible. It is his aim as he drops down to grab Wiccan and pin him to the floor with his own weight, just as he slams Sif's sword into the concrete as an anchor. "Hold on everybody!" Axiom's all set to start questioning disir, relieved his 'hit them with themselves!' plan worked. But then things start to suck. Literally. He lets out a yelp, quickly switching from boosting and mimicking Wiccan to Hulkling. Once green and sporting a nice new costume, he copies his shapeshifting friend further and drives his staff into the roof to anchor himself. "Hey! Are you g-g-gonna be okay, magic guy?" he calls to Zack, hoping he'll be safe in his barrier. Standing up, once the sigils are completed, Zack holds his hands out,"Return to whence you came." That begins said the spell flares to life driving the magic intent on pushing them even faster into the portal. Not a mere bit of telekinesis but rather a wall of pure magic behind it, blue energy forming around Zack's hands. "Be gone from this plane and do not return." He says loudly, the barrier doing some to keep him safe from the suckage of the portal. He's so going to be in trouble over this. Possibly with the League as well as his parents, and he wasn't sure which one was scarier at the moment. When it comes to someone getting in trouble over all this there is only one name that should be on the list. Wiccan. The teen mage gets pinned to the roof quite easily by the large green shape shifter, and thus saved form spending all eternity in the void between anywhere that is a real place. The last thing that is heard of the Disir is their shrieks of anger and a promise of revenge before the portal snaps shut and there is a long quite moment where everything is suddenly normal. It is not until the portal closes that glow in Wiccan's eyes finally stops. "I...failed..." Is about all that Wiccan can say before he compleatly passes out, again. "Oh, Wiccan..." Hulkling says softly as his size and density return to something more proportionate. He slowly stands up, lifting his boyfriend in his arms and looking around the area of devastation. "... are we all okay?" Axiom frowns as the shriek of revenge comes and he slumps a little. When the portal stops, he lets out a breath. Still boosting and mimicking Hulkling, Axiom makes his way over to his teammates and checks Billy for injury. "I'm okay," he answers. "Wh-what was he even trying to do?" Eddie asks, glancing at Sif's sword and then offering to carry it unless Teddy wants to. "Yeah. That was... intense. You shouldn't try something like that on your own. Doesn't matter how strong you are, the more people you have sharing that kind of spell, the less likely something like this can happen." Zack says looking at Wiccan,"If I had to guess, judging from the components. It was either he was trying to open a portal to the sword owner, or calling them here. Either way tricky thing if they're crossing dimensions." He says shrugging a bit,"I should be going and make a report of all this before I get raked over the coals. If you need anything just ask at the Hall for Zack in the Young Justice League." He says before opening a portal of his own and falling backwards through it. For being the scene of a fight against something that should be major leauge scary the roof top is surpisingly not that damaged. Sure there are a few cracks in the roof, a few bricks missing from the edges, and just about all the stuff Wiccan had been using to work the spell is either destroyed or got sucked into the void with the Disir. Wiccan himself, is not greatly injured. There are some bruises around his neck, and on his wrists and he is obviously going to be out for a long while but no lasting damage has been done to his body at least. Category:Log